Young Love, New Troubles
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: After the dramatic fight with the evil Tokimi, Sasami's hidden powers have awakened. Today: A new power is put to good use against a reborn enemy. Please R+R!
1. A Princess In Training

Tenchi Muyo! Story: Young Love, New Troubles  
  
Description: Sasami's hidden powers had awakened after the battle with the evil Tokimi, and she singlehandedly defeated her with the powers. Now, I'm training Sasami to control those powers in case we ever need them, and later, I assure you, we definetely will.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?  
  
Chapter 1: A Princess In Training  
  
It was a typical day in the Masaki household. I was training Sasami to control her now-awakened powers. Washu was in her lab, trying out a shrinking potion (it was to help Ryo-oh-ki find some hidden surprises, as Washu said). Mihoshi and Kiyone were out on official Galaxy Police business. Ayeka and Ryoko, as usual, were fighting over Tenchi. "They never change, do they?" Sasami had said to me. Today, I was teaching Sasami the first of her many moves: the Continuous Energy Wave. "Ok, Sasami, this one's easy, but you still need to concentrate and focus your energy to launch this cool move. And, there's a certain pattern you need to follow to get the attack going. So, watch me, and I'll show you how it's all done, ok?" I explained to her. I turned to the house. "Ryoko! Can you come out here for a minute?" I yelled. All of a sudden, Ryoko appeared behind me, Ryo-oh-ki on her shoulder. "You called?" she asked. "Yeah, I'd like to ask you if you can help me train Sasami's new powers," I explained to her. "Sure," Ryoko replied. At that, Ryo-oh-ki hopped down and jumped onto Sasami's shoulder to watch.   
  
"Now, watch me closely, Sasami. This is the pattern you need to follow to use the move," I explained. "Ready, Ryoko?" I asked. "Of course I am!" she said as I delivered two powerful punches, then a double spinning kick, and an upward thrust kick that sent Ryoko flying. I appeared above Ryoko and did a hammer fist, sending her crashing back down to the ground. I then charged up my energy and moved my hands back and forth, sending a shower of energy beams at Ryoko. She dodged just in time. "Nice move, kid!" Ryoko said when we finished. I smiled. "That's the move Sasami defeated Tokimi with," I noted. All of a sudden, there was a bright flash, a sound like a loud popping balloon, and a woosh of wind. When it all cleared, me and Ryoko stared at Sasami. Her hair was glowing light yellow, there was a colorful aura flowing upward from her, and she was smiling brightly. Sasami's hidden powers had awakened once more.  
  
"That does feel pretty good, you know," Sasami told me. "Now, is this the move you mean, Nick?" she asked as she followed the same pattern that I did, but when she fired the energy beams, I noticed that they were bigger and glowing blue. "This isn't good," I said to myself as the shower of energy beams hit.  
  
I had awakened in Sasami's room inside the Masaki house. Sasami's eyes had been so close to mine, that when I opened them, I nearly fell off the bed. "Sorry, Nick. You feeling ok?" Sasami asked when I had gotten up again. "Yeah, I'm fine, though my head hurts a bit from the pounding I got from that energy shower," I replied. "Hey, Nick? I'm sorry," Sasami said softly, her eyes slightly shining. "It's ok, Sasami," I said again as I hugged her. She smiled and hugged me back, her eyes still shining.  
  
Later on, I was teaching her another move, which was the neatest of all: the Burning Attack. I had done a forward punch, then 2 more punches, then a double kick, and another upward thrust kick. I then delivered a stomach kick and an elbow downward. I then waved my hands in a strange pattern, and joined them at the thumbs, yelling, "Burning...Attack!" Then, from my outstretched hands, a HUGE ball of enrergy shot forward and engulfed the whole arena. "Now that's cool!" Sasami had said after I performed the attack. All of a sudden, I saw Sasami powering up. She had awakened her potential once again. "I'm ready, Nick!" she said brightly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nice moves, huh? Next chapter: An unknown person attacks the Masaki family! But, why did she do it? What's her connection to Sasami? And why does she call Tenchi her dad? See ya then!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 


	2. Sasami's Worries

Tenchi Muyo!: Young Love, New Troubles  
  
Chapter 2: Sasami's Worries  
All of a sudden, I heard a scream from somewhere nearby. I looked around, yawned, and let out my own hidden powers, just in case I needed them. I just caught a glimpse of a mysterious black-haired figure around the corner before a flash of light filled the area I was in. Then, around the next corner, I saw Sasami! I had been looking for her for such a long time. But, then, I saw another person with her: the same black-haired figure I had just seen! "Who are you?" I said to the black-haired girl. "My name is Mayuka, and this little girl is mine, if you know what I mean," she said with an odd smile on her face. Then, to my shock and surprise, she fired a beam right at Sasami. I jumped in the way of the blast, figuring that since Sasami sacrificed her life for me once, it was my turn to do it for her. Everything went black just as the beam hit.  
  
Sasami bolted upright in her bed, tears streaming down her face, having screamed in shock at her nightmare. I heard it in my room near where the door to Washu's lab was standing. 'That's no regular scream. She must be having a nightmare,' I thought as I silently crossed the hallway. I reached Sasami's room, looking at the tear-stained face of my beautiful young sister. I hopped onto the bed and put my arm around Sasami. "Hey, what's wrong?" I said softly, getting worried about these nightmares. She looked at me, tears still streaming down her cheeks, and said, "I........had another nightmare......." "What about?" I asked her. "Well, it was about you, me, and this girl called Mayuka," Sasami explained, half-blinded by tears. "She was trying to kill me, and............I....." I wiped her tears away as she finished. I couldn't bear to see her crying like this. "Sasami, I was just wondering......the name "Mayuka" sounds a little familiar. Was this some kind of premonition?" I asked. Sasami started crying again. 'She was too scared to answer,' I thought. 'I'm starting to get the point of these nightmares. Something must be coming. But what?' I couldn't say anymore. I just hugged my little sister. "Oh, Nick, you're so sweet," Sasami said softly, hugging me back. We stayed like that for quite a while before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning came to a weird start. I kept hearing these strange sounds all morning, thinking it was just Washu again, but when we woke up, I had just narrowly dragged Sasami out of the way of an incoming energy beam. We rushed outside and saw a black-haired girl firing energy blasts here and there- the same black-haired girl from Sasami's dreams! I charged up the necessary power for the Burning Attack. Sasami did so as well. "Hey, Mayuka!" I yelled at the black-haired girl. Just as Ayeka came outside, me and Sasami did our pattern, then we both yelled, "Burning...Attack!!" Mayuka didn't have time to react as she was hit by two huge balls of energy. It was my turn. I raised my hands, and a blue light emanated from them. "Take notes on this, Sasami. It's another of your hidden moves," I said to my sister as I powered up. "What are you doing?" Mayuka said. "Watch. Buster...CANNON!" I yelled as I threw my arms forward and a bright blue burst of energy shot from my palms and smashed into Mayuka. Tenchi then arrived. Mayuka looked like she had just been reborn. "Daddy!" Mayuka yelled. "Buster Cannon!" I yelled as I fired another blue blast, which missed, as Mayuka had thrown her arms around Tenchi. "Um.......ok......." Tenchi said to himself. "I hate to do this, Tenchi, but Mayuka's been attacking us all! BUSTER CANNON!" I yelled again, this time pouring all of my energy into the Buster Cannon. Then, I raised my hands again, and this time, yellow energy radiated from my open hands. "Finish Buster!" I yelled as I flung the ball of bright yellow energy, separating Tenchi and Mayuka. I again yelled, "Buster Cannon!" as I fired yet another blue burst at Mayuka, who, to my amazement, deflected it back at me. I knocked it away. "Buster Cannon!" sounded Sasami's voice. She had fired her first Buster Cannon at Mayuka. I then put my middle and index fingers to my forehead, and started to charge my energy. "Special Beam Cannon!!" I yelled as I fired a swirling beam of pink energy from my finger, which blasted into Mayuka's right shoulder. At the same moment, Sasami's Buster Cannon smashed into Mayuka's left side. "Stop!" Mayuka yelled. "What?" I replied. "Have mercy........what did I do to you?" Mayuka replied. "What you DID was nearly kill us all!" "Listen, I'm on your side!" Mayuka said instantly. "Then why were you firing those energy beams?!" I yelled. "I thought Tokimi was in there!" "You know Tokimi?" Sasami said softly. "Tokimi's dead," I said to Mayuka. "Sasami defeated her." "Aw, shucks, it was nothing," Sasami said, blushing.  
  
I looked up and thought I saw Tokimi. I didn't give it a second thought, because I had fired another Special Beam Cannon. It was just an illusion. The beam hit, though, and teared through the illusion in a matter of seconds. "You know, Mayuka, you were trying to kill me in my dreams," Sasami said to the black-haired girl. "That was when I was under Tokimi's power," Mayuka said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few more moves mastered! My favorites are the Special Beam Cannon and Finish Buster. But, back to business. Next chapter: Tsunami tells us of an old threat returning. Who is this threat? And Mayuka reveals her true story. See ya then!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 


	3. The Big Bang Attack

Tenchi Muyo!: Young Love, New Troubles  
  
Chapter 3: The Big Bang Attack  
I was showing Sasami another of her many hidden powers early next morning. I was doing it at this time so we wouldn't wake Mayuka. I had stayed up all night while Washu made a life-like robotic model of Tokimi to help Sasami with her training. This one was my all-time favorite: the Big Bang Attack. "Ok, Sasami, listen up," I explained to my sister, "this one's a REAL doozy, so you'll need to go up a level with your powers, and that may take all morning, so let's start training, ok?" "No need to, Nick, I've already reached the second level of my powers," Sasami replied as she focused and concentrated her energy. After a few seconds, she let loose, and a powerfully bright blue flash filled the area. When it cleared, Sasami's hair was flowing faster than ever, and was glowing a bright blue now. The energy aura around her was now dark and light blue, and flowing ever faster. There was also a surge of electricity flowing around the aura. She was smiling very brightly. My young sister had just reached Super Sasami 2, as I liked to call her when she reached her powers' second level. "Wow!" I exclaimed, unable to say anything else. "Ok, now I'VE got to power up to level 2," I said as I did exactly what Sasami did: raise my hdden powers to their second level, necessary to succesfully perform the Big Bang Attack. I kicked the Tokimi model into the air, then hammer fisted it to the ground. "GET THIS!" I yelled as I stretched my left arm out, opening my hand, and a huge orange ball of energy surged to life in my open palm. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" I yelled again as I fired the ball, creating a powerful explosion that engulfed the Tokimi model.  
  
"Awesome! Hey, can I try?" Sasami asked me excitedly. "Be my guest," I replied as she concentrated, forming her own bright ball of orange energy in her open palm. She looked for something to hit, then saw the ruined Tokimi model. "Might as well finish it off," she said to herself as she powered up. "Get this! BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!" Sasami yelled as she fired the Big Bang Attack at Tokimi, totally destroying it upon contact. "Man, she's a fast learner. Maybe we should both do it together," I said to MYself as I turned to Sasami. "Hey, Sasami? You're so good at this that I think we should do it together," I explained to her. "Good idea," she replied as we both aimed at the near-destroyed Tokimi model, not knowing that Tsunami had materialized in front of it. "Get this!" me and Sasami yelled in unison, surging two bright orange energy balls to life. "Whoa, if this is Tokimi, she must have gotten beaten up pretty badly," Tsunami said in her usual soft voice when she saw two orange flashes in the sky. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" me and Sasami again yelled together as we fired a Double Big Bang Attack at the Tokimi model.  
  
"What? Oh, no!" I yelled upon realizing that Tsunami had come. I quickly pointed to the sky, and the Double Big Bang flew away. "Sorry about that, Tsunami," I said when the blast cleared. "That's all right. Is this Tokimi?" she asked us. "No, it's just a robot to help Sasami train her new powers. Sasami destroyed the real Tokimi with those powers," I explained to Tsunami. "Was that orange ball one of them?" Tsunami asked. "Yes, it's called the 'Big Bang Attack'. Hey, Sasami, would it be ok if I showed Tsunami the moves you've learned?" I said, then asked. "There's no time now. I came to warn you of a returning threat," Tsunami replied. "You don't mean.....Tokimi?" Sasami asked. Tsunami looked around and replied, "I'm afraid so, Sasami. You'll need to fully utilize the powers you're learning if you hope to stand a chance against Tokimi," Tsunami explained before vanishing again. At that same moment, I heard another flurry of energy blasts nearby. Me and Sasami rushed to the scene. This time, it wasn't Mayuka- it was the reborn Tokimi! "You'd better stop this, Tokimi!" Sasami yelled. Tokimi looked at her and said, "Oh, yeah? What are you gonig to do, dazzle me with that flurry again? You'll have to hit me with everything you've got now, because I doubt you know what you're up against this round!" "As a matter of fact, Tokimi, you're right, but we're ready anyway!" I retorted.   
  
"Ok, Sasami, let's put those powers to work!" I said to Sasami as she powered up to her second level. I followed suit and launched a Buster Cannon at Tokimi, who, to my amazement, deflected it back. I grabbed it and threw it right back, which Tokimi wasn't expecting me to do. It hit with an astounding force, but I knew that wouldn't be enough. "Ok, Sasami, let's show Tokimi our best!" I said to her as I stretched out my arm and powered up a familiar orange energy sphere. "Got it!" Sasami replied as she followed suit. When the dust cleared, Tokimi saw us powering up and said, "What is this?" "Well, well, you didn't expect this, did you?" I replied. "Get this!" me and Sasami both yelled in unison before aiming the orange energy at Tokimi. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" we both yelled. Before Tokimi could react, we fired the Double Big Bang Attack. Tokimi tried to block it, but to no avail, as both blasts hit with more force than a supernova. After the dust settled, a battered and beaten Tokimi said, "I suppose this round goes to you. But, I assure you, I'll be back!" and then vanished.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How do you like the Big Bang Attack? It's going to be a very important technique later on, but anyways....... Next chapter: me and Sasami tell the others about what Tsunami told us and about our battle with Tokimi. It's going to be a supercharged showdown, so see you next time!-SuperSaiyanZelda4321 


	4. Sweet Surprises And A New Technique

Tenchi Muyo!: Young Love, New Troubles  
  
Chapter 4: Sweet Surprises With A New Technique  
  
Note: For some reason, I haven't gotten any reviews for a while now. Can any of you, anyone on the site, can ANYONE review my stories? I'd greatly appreciate it.  
  
A few days later, me and Sasami were practicing another of her new moves: the Spirit Bomb. "So, we've done......the Continuous Energy Flurry, Burning Attack, Buster Cannon, Finish Buster, Special Beam Cannon, and the Big Bang Attack, so...... Hey, Nick? I've got a lot of moves, so shouldn't we be nearing the end?" Sasami asked me. "Just a few more, Sasami. This one's a BANG: the Spirit Bomb borrows energy from all living things on a planet and forms the energy into a HUGE ball of the gathered spirit energy. Then, you throw it, and BLAM!!" I explained. "Wow!" Sasami said, still at a loss for words. Then, without warning, she hugged me tightly. I knew she liked this. In combination with my moves, we were going to take Tokimi out- for GOOD this time! "Hey, Sasami?" I asked, my young sister still holding me tight. "Um..yeah?" she replied. "The only drawback of the Spirit Bomb is that you'll need to wait for about a minute to gather the required energy, so you'll have to watch out for Tokimi, and......ok, here she comes. I know it won't be easy to gather the energy you need with Tokimi around, so I'll hold her off while you gather what you need, ok?" I finished. Sasami looked at me with shining eyes and replied, "Got it!" I flew toward Tokimi as Sasami powered up to her second level and held her arms high into the air.  
  
"Well, well, we meet again, Tokimi!" I said to the black-haired girl. "Listen, I'm not fighting you, it's your sister I'm going to destroy!" Tokimi said and flew towards Sasami, who was still powering up. She stopped and looked at the glowing Sasami. "You shouldn't have stopped, Tokimi!" I said. "Special......Beam...." I started to say, and I used my Instant Transmission to teleport right in front of Tokimi. ".......CANNON!" I finished as I fired a swirling double beam of energy at Tokimi's side. Tokimi wasn't expecting this attack, and it slammed into her, tearing through her left shoulder. Tokimi held her pained shoulder, and I charged up a new attack: "Special Beam Cannon Flurry!" I yelled as I fired, all from one finger, a stream of Special Beam Cannons at Tokimi. To my surprise, she batted them all away. A few feet away, a stream of energy flew from Sasami, who had just finished charging her Spirit Bomb. "You've got to be kidding! I don't like kidders, especially you!" Tokimi yelled. "AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT!! I'll destroy you and your entire planet!!" Tokimi yelled again, pointing one finger into the sky, and charging her ulitmate power: the Death Ball, which was what destroyed the planet we last fought Tokimi on. But, little did Tokimi know that she had her back turned, completely oblivious to Sasami's Spirit Bomb behind her. "YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Tokimi shouted as she brought her hand behind her back, ready to throw the Death Ball. "STOP WITH THE NOISE, TOKIMI!" Tenchi, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu and Mayuka yelled together. They obviously knew about Tokimi. "It's time!" Sasami yelled. She yelled as loud as she could, and then she threw her arms downward, releasing the Spirit Bomb.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Looks like Tokimi's finished, eh? Not just yet. One more chapter will finish the story. Next: Tokimi tries all of her moves to try to stop Sasami's incoming Spirit Bomb, but to no avail. Then, she tries something totally out of her character: using ALL of her attacks, including the Death Ball, AT ONCE! What could happen? You'll have to read to find out! See ya!-SuperSaiyanZelda4321 


End file.
